Is It Just a Dream?
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: Two-Shoots, GaaIno, tadinya mau dipublish buat GaaIno ODDS, tapi gagal :( , ceritanya tentang GaaIno yang tiba2 masuk ke dalam sebuah dunia fantasy, timeline : after perang dunia ninja keempat. first chapter masih membahas PD IV, chapter finale akan membahas tentang dunia fantasy yang dimaksud. hope you enjoy it minna :)


Minna-san ini fic two-shoots pertama saya, tadinya fic ini didedikasikan untuk event berdasarkan ide dari Sukie Suu Foxie. Nama eventnya GaaIno ODDS (One Day Dream Story). Mengingat event ini mengharuskan para partisipatornya membuat fic yang genre-nya ga biasa. Maka ya saya harap fic saya yang nista ini bisa menyajikan "sesuatu" yang ga biasa di mata reader sekalian :3 tapi berhubung aku telat publish, jadinya fic ini hanyalah fic yang sangat biasa

Yah, mungkin udah terlalu panjang nih basa basi busuknya, hehe akhir kata, hope ou enjoy it Minna-san

Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine but it's Masashi Kishimoto's.

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy , Romance , Drama

Pairing : Gaara and Ino

Warning : Fanon, OOC , Fluffy , abal, gajebo, ancur parah

Latar/Setting : Naruto Ninja World after Fourth Great Ninja War

* * *

**Is It Just a Dream?**

Siang itu seorang pemuda tengah terdiam melamun di dalam ruangan di sebuah gedung tertinggi di desa Sunagakure. Namun lamumannya buyar seketika ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk!" ujar pemuda itu dingin.

"Kazekage-sama, utusan dari Konohagakure telah tiba."

"Bawa kemari."

"Hai_'_ Kazekage-sama!"

Tak lama kemudian, seorang shinobi dari Konohagakure masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Yo Kazekage-sama, saya datang membawa surat perintah dari Godaime-sama untuk anda, gulungan ini sifatnya sangat _confidential_, selain itu saya juga ingin memberitahukan bahwa sekitar dua hari lagi, dua orang utusan tambahan dari Godaime-sama akan datang kemari untuk membantu tugas saya selama disini."

"Terimakasih Nara-san, namun perihal utusan tambahan itu , Tsunade-Hime belum memberitahu saya apa-apa, memangnya siapa yang beliau kirim untuk saya?"

"Aaa, untuk itu yang akan dikirim adalah Tenten dan Ino, Godaime-sama berpendapat bahwa mereka adalah orang yang tepat untuk misi ini."

"Ino? Yamanaka Ino? Putri dari Inoichi-san?"

"Ah, ya, anda benar Kazekage-sama, putri dari Inoichi-Dono yang waktu itu menolong anda dan yang selama ini selalu menjadi pendamping Anda saat di Konoha. Tentu anda masih mengingatnya bukan?"

"Waktu itu..."

"Ah, gomenasai Kazekage-sama, maafkan kelancangan saya, seharusnya saya tidak membuat anda terpaksa mengingat kejadian menyeramkan itu."

"_Daijoubu_ Nara-san...daripada itu, _sore wa nani desuka_?" tanya Gaara seraya melihat gulungan lain yang dibawa Nara Shikamaru.  
(Daijoubu : tak apa-apa ; Sore wa nani desuka : Apa itu?)

"Ini maksud anda? Ah ini adalah gulungan senjata yang diminta oleh Kankurou-san minggu lalu, mungkin sebaiknya saya serahkan saja ini pada anda supaya anda bisa memverifikasinya jika perlu?"

"Tak perlu, saya sudah sangat percaya pada shinobi dan kunoichi Konoha, sepertinya anda butuh istirahat Nara-san, perjalanan Konoha-Suna sangatlah jauh dan melelahkan, biar penjaga di depan yang akan mengantar anda ke penginapan untuk tamu." usir Gaara secara halus

"Hai' Kazekage-sama, saya permisi dulu!"

-0000000-

_Flashback_

Saat itu Juubi hampir memasuki transformasi tahap akhir sebelum mecapai wujud sempurna. Madara dan Obito dengan tampang pongahnya mencibir Aliansi Shinobi yang gagal menghentikan pergerakan Juubi.

"Cuma sampai disini saja batas kemampuan kalian hah?, sungguh menggelikan! Apanya yang Aliansi Shinobi?" cibir Madara

"Dimana tekad apimu Naruto?" tantang Obito

"Kurang ajar!" gumam Naruto

"Ino, kita lakukan sekarang, ini kesempatan kita, kabari Santa-san dan seorang Yamanaka lainnya, kabari juga Ensui dan dua orang Nara yang bisa kau capai, rencana harus mereka ketahui!" ujar Shikamaru

"OK!" ujar Ino mantap.

"Santa-Nii, Sanshuo-Nee, Ensui-San, Takeo-San, dengarkan aku, aku Ino, ini rencana dari Pusat, kita gunakan kemampuan kita untuk menghentikan pergerakan musuh, gunakan Kagenui dan Shinranshin bersamaan supaya yang lainnya bias menyerang, dengarkan aba-abaku supaya kita dapat melancarkan jutsu kita bersamaan. Baiklah kita mulai"

"_Kagenui No Jutsu_!" teriak Shikamaru, Ensui dan Takeo Nara

"_Shinranshin No Jutsu_!" teriak Ino, Santa dan Sanshuo Yamanaka.

"Sial, aku terkena jutsu rendahan ini lagi!" gerutu Obito dalam pikirannya.

"Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, sekarang!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Hai'!"

"_Rasen Shuriken_!"

"_Mushi Dama_!"

"_Garouga_!"

"_Bubun Baika No Jutsu_!"

Namun ,serangan mereka ternyata tidak berdampak apa-apa pada Juubi.

"Nani?!" teriak Naruto,Kiba dan Chouji bersamaan.

"Ternyata serangan tadi tidak berguna pada makhluk itu" gumam Shino.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana ini? Jutsu kita tidak bertahan lama,bahkan mereka berhasil terlepas dari jutsu kita?" Tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Hmm, lebih baik kau kabari ayahmu, kita harus meminta instruksi lebih lanjut, aku tak mau gegabah!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Hahahahahhaa, hanya segini kemampuan kalian?" cibir Madara.

"Baiklah, rasakan ini, _Mokuton No Jutsu_!" lanjut Madara

Dan terlihat ribuan jarum kayu raksasa mengarah ke arah aliansi Shinobi.

"Neji, putar kiri!" perintah Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Baik!" ujar Neji

"_Hakkeshou Kaiten_!" teriak Neji dan Hiashi.

"Wah, Hyuuga memang hebat! Rupanya jutsu inilah yang membuat kita kesulitan mengalahkan Konoha!" puji salah satu shinobi Iwagakure.

"Hmmmm, baiklah, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" ujar Madara mengerikan seraya menambah intensitas jutsu mokuton yang ia lancarkan.

Terlihat beberapa jarum kayu raksasa yang mengarah ke Naruto namun Naruto tak juga beranjak dan malah mematung.

"Baik _kaiten_ Neji ataupun Hinata, tak akan sempat untuk mengahalu kayu-kayu itu" gumam Hiashi pasrah.

Namun di luar dugaan Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto untuk melindunginya, namun Neji lebih cepat, ia berlari untuk melindungi Hinata dan Naruto dan….

"Neji-Niisan!" Jerit Hinata

"Neji…kau….!"

"Hinata-Sama, lain kali jangan ber..berbuat seperti itu lagi…Naruto, kau lah harapan kita satu-satunya, kau tak….kau…tak boleh mati Naruto, kau punya mata yang jauh lebih baik dariku…kali ini aku benar-benar bisa berkorban untuk desa dan juga dunia Shinobi…"

"Neji-Niisan…"

"Hinata, cepat cari bantuan!" perintah Naruto

"Jangan…tak akan sempat..lanjutkan perjuangan Naruto, kau tak sendirian!"

"Kau…berhenti berbicara, percayalah, kau tak akan mati disini, Neji!"

"aku sudah melihat…uhukk…uhuk… takdirku…"

Terlihat Hinata berlari ke arah Ino dan Sakura yang sedang mengobati seorang Shinobi.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-Chan!" teriak Hinata

"Hi..Hinata? ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"To…long…tolonglah, Neji-Niisan terluka parah, dia terkena jutsu mokuton… kumohon…tolonglah dia!" Hinata memohon sambil menangis..

"Ga..gawat…kita harus cepat Sakura, ayo!" ujar Ino sambil bangkit.

Sakura mengangguk, mereka pun cepat-cepat berlari menuju Neji.

Ketika sampai di tempat Neji.

"Sa…Sakura, ini gawat, tiga organ vitalnya…." Ujar Ino

"Hmm, aku mengerti, aku akan mencabut kayu-kayu itu sambil melakukan hemostatis, Ino kau buatlah ramuan bunga Cosmos, lalu kita gunakan Shousen Jutsu secara bersamaan.."

"Ta…tapi…apa waktunya cukup Sakura?" Tanya Ino tak yakin.

"Percayalah, kita adalah murid Tsunade-Sama, kau mau menyerah begitu saja Ino?" Sakura pura-pura meledek.

"Heh, tentu saja tidak. Ayo kita lakukan! Aaa.. Hinata, aku ingin kau memastikan organ mana saja yang terluka parah pada tubuh Neji, gunakan Byakkugan-mu..mengerti?" ujar Ino

Hinata mengangguk lalu "Byakkugan!"

"Sakura-chan, gawat….. bagian belakang tenggorokannya, tulang belakangnya, dan otot bahu kirinya luka parah…!" uajr Hinata histeris.

"Wakarimashitta, aku sedang berusaha mencabut kayu-kayu ini serta menghentikan pendarahannya!"

Terlihat Sakura tengah berkonsentrasi penuh dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hinata, boleh aku minta tolong, tolong panggilkan Shizune-Senpai, katakana kami butuh bantuannya." Ujar Ino.

Hinata mengangguk lalu berlari secepat ia bias.

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai, aku sudah membuat 50 mL ramuan Cosmos, kuharap ini cukup, persediaan Cosmos-ku sudah hampir habis, hanya 10 helai mahkota bunga lagi yang tersisa."

"Hai', dengan ini, selesai, cepatlah kemari Ino, oleskan sedikit ramuan itu di luka-luka ini, lalu minumkan, kita akan segera memulai Shousen No Jutsu kita!"

"Neji, kau masih bisa duduk kan?" Tanya Sakura seraya berusaha mendudukkan Neji dibantu Ino dan Naruto.

"Naruto, berkonsentrasilah pada pertarungan, serahkan hal ini pada kami saja!" perintah Sakura.

"Ba..baiklah Sakura-chan!"

"Baiklah, Ino kita mulai, jangan biarkan hal lain mengganggu kontrol Chakra kita, mulai!" Sakura mulai memberi aba-aba.

"_Shousen No Jutsu_!" teriak Ino dan Sakura bersamaan sambil terlihat chakra kehijauan keluar dari tangan mereka.

"Aaahhhh…" Neji merintih.

"Neji, bertahanlah, kami berusaha menyembuhkan luka dan pendarahan dalam yang ada di tubuhmu…" ujar Ino.

"Sakura, kau hentikan pendarahan di tenggorokkan belakangnya, aku akan menyembuhkan bilik kiri jantungnya yang terkena luka!" sambungnya lagi.

Lima menit kemudian

"Sakura, kita hampir berhasil, sekarang hanya tinggal tulang belakangnya saja, kau sembuhkan retakan tulangnya, biar aku yang…."

"Tidak, biar aku saja!" sela Shizune.

"Ino, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kau lakukan, ini perintah dari Pusat, biar aku dan Sakura yang menyelesaikan ini, kau segera cari para Kage dan sembuhkan mereka, Ao-san sudah menemukan letak dimana para Kage berada, kau segera bentuk tim pencari 7 orang dan segera pergi!" jelas Shizune.

"Hai', Senpai!"

Ino pun segera berpikir untuk menemukan orang-orang yang tepat, lalu setelah berpikir ia mulai menghubungi mereka melalui jutsu khas klannya.

"Shee-San, ini aku, Yamanaka Ino, ada instruksi dari pusat untuk mencari para Kage,segeralah kemari akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut."

"Santa-Nii, aku butuh bantuanmu, kemarilah!"

"Tokuma-San, aku Yamanaka Ino, ada instruksi dari pusat untuk mencari para Kage, kemarilah!"

"Houshou-san, aku Ino, aku butuh bantuan, ada instruksi dari pusat, kemarilah!"

"Hana-Neesan, aku Ino, aku butuh bantuanmu, kemarilah!"

"Kiri-san! Aku Yamanaka Ino, ada instruksi dari pusat, kemarilah!"

Sambil menunggu kedatangan mereka, Ino mulai menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan sambil memikirkan strategi.

Ketika semua sudah berkumpul, Ia menjelaskan misinya pada mereka dan menjelaskan mengapa ia memilih mereka diantara para Shinobi yang lain.

Ia memilih Kiri dan Houshou karena kemampuan medisnya, Ia memilih Tokuma Hyuuga karena ia memiliki Byakkugan yang sangat berguna untuk melacak, ia memilih Santa Yamanaka karena memiliki kemampuan sensor yang sama dengan yang dimilikinya, ia memilih Shee karena ia mampu melakukan ninjutsu medis dan juga kemampuan sensor, sama dengan Ino. Sedangkan ia memilih Hana Inuzuka karena selain dapat melakukan ninjutsu medis, Hana juga memiliki indera penciuman yang tajam khas klan Inuzuka. Setelah menjelaskan hal itu, mereka langsung pergi ke tempat yang dijelaskan Ino.

-000000-

"Sakura, cepat suntikkan Propofol, kita harus segera melakukan pembedahan!" perintah Shizune.

"Hai', Senpai tolong segera berikan Betametason, kita harus menghentikan inflamasinya, selain itu, ia juga sangat membutuhkan 2 pil hyorogan untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya!" Sahut Sakura.

"Hinata, tolong ambilkan ramuan Cosmos itu! Cepat!" perintah Shizune yang segera disambut HInata dengan gerak yang gesit.

Setelah persiapan selesai dilakukan, operasi pembedahan pun segera dilakukan.

"Hinata, tolong ambilkan cairan NS di dekat tumpukan di sebelah sana!" perintah Shizune.

"Senpai, denyut nadinya normal kembali, Neji butuh cairan _parenteral _segera, selain itu,aliran chakranya tidak stabil!" lapor Sakura.

"Hmmm, _wakarimashitta_, setelah kita berikan cairan parenteral ini, kita harus melakukan rotasi Chakra, apa kau siap Sakura?" Tanya Shizune.

(Wakarimashitta : aku mengerti).

Sakura mengangguk.

Hinata pun setelah memberikan cairan NS yang diminta Shizune diminta meninggalkan tenda tim Medis.

-000000-

"Ah, mereka ada di balik bukit itu, aku dapat melihatnya, mereka tergeletak di tanah, aliran chakranya lemah sekali!" seru Tokuma.

"Ya, benar itu mereka, aku juga dapat merasakannya, mereka berjumlah lima orang, tunggu, apa di sekitar situ ada Zetsu putih?" Tanya Ino

"Sebentar, akan kuperiksa lagi!" kata Tokuma.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak melihat ada orang lain, baik di balik bukit,pepohonan ataupun di dalam tanah!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita percepat pergerakan kita, kita harus segera menolong mereka!"

Setibanya disana, Ino kaget bercampur sedih melihat keadaan para Kage yang tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh luka dan aliran chakra yang tidak stabil. Sepertinya mereka habis bertempur habis-habisan melawan si Iblis Madara sampai chakra mereka kehabisan.

"Baiklah, kita segera sembuhkan para Kage, ktia harus membagi tugas kita!" Seru Ino

"Hana-Nee, kau obati Godaime-Sama!" kata Ino sambil menunjuk Hana Inuzuka.

"Shee-san, kau obati Raikage-Sama!"

"Houshou-san, kau obati Tsuchikage-sama!"

"Kiri-san, kau obati Mizukage-Sama!"

"Tokuma-san, kau awasi dan lindungi kami!"

"Santa-nii, kau segera kabari Pusat lalu bantu Tokuma-san, dan aku akan mengobati Kazekage-sama!" kata Ino mantap.

"Gawat, chakra yang tersisa dalam tubuh Kazekage sangat minim, aku harus memberinya pil hyorogan!" gumam Ino saat memeriksa keadaan Gaara.

"Luka di bahunya sangat parah, ini tidak wajar, sepertinya dia terkena serangan Susano'o, luka dalamnya tidak terlalu parah, aku pasti dapat menyembuhkannnya!" gumam Ino sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"kalau dilihat-lihat, Kazekage ini tampan juga ya…hihihihi" gumam Ino sambil terkikik pelan.

"Kami-sama, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?" Ino kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Ino kemudian meminumkan Ramuan Cosmos dan pil _hyorogan_ lalu ia berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan Gaara.

"Baiklah sedikit lagi…" gumam Ino yang sedang berkeringat.

"Rupanya ia sedang mengalirkan chakra tubuhnya ke tubuh Kazekage-sama, tapi bukankah itu sangat beresiko?" Tanya Tokuma pada Santa yang melihat apa yang sedang Ino kerjakan.

"Memang, tetapi ia saat ini adalah seorang Chuunin, dan dia adalah murid Godaime-Sama, kita tak perlu khawatir!" jawab Santa yang bangga pada Ino.

"Fiuhhh, syukurlah, aku hanya perlu memberinya 5 mL Ramuan Cosmos lagi, _antidote_ Bunga Wolfsbane , Sari Bunga Dittany, dan sedikit sentuhan akhir ninjutsu medis untuk membuatnya sadar kembali! Sepertinya aku masih menyisakan ramuan-ramuan itu…" kata Ino sambil memeriksa tas yang ia bawa.

"Kami-sama! Aku kehabisan Ramuan Cosmos! Aku harus membuatnya secepat kilat!" gumamnya

"Ino! Tendanya sudah siap!" seru Tokuma.

"Hai', bantu aku membawanya ya!" Pinta Ino

Selesai membaringkan tubuh Gaara dan membuat ramuan yang ia butuhkan kemudian ia meminumkan Ramuan Cosmos dan antidote Bunga Wolfsbane pada Gaara, lalu mengoleskan Sari Bunga Dittany ke bagian tubuh Gaara yang terluka lalu kemudian melakukan ninjutsu medis untuk menyadarkan Gaara kembali.

Kemudian terlihat Gaara mulai membuka matanya.

"_A…anata wa dare desu ka_?" Tanya Gaara setelah membuka matanya.  
(Anata wa dare desu ka? : Siapa kamu?)

Ino tersenyum tulus lalu menjawab "_Watashi wa Konoha no Yamanaka Ino desu_".  
(Watashi wa Konoha no Yamanaka Ino desu : Saya adalah Yamanaka Ino dari Konoha)

"Yamanaka Ino? Konoha? Aaa.. rupanya anda puteri Yamanaka Inoichi ya?"

"Hai', anda jangan banyak berbicara dulu Kazekage-sama, sebaiknya istirahatkan dulu tubuh anda, tubuh anda masih lemah saat ini" kata Ino sambil membaringkan tubuh Gaara kembali.

"Gaara, panggil saja aku Gaara! Arigatou Yamanaka-san!" kata Gaara kemudian.

"_Do itashimashitte_, Gaara-kun, panggil saja aku Ino, ne?" kata Ino.  
(Do itashimashitte : Terima Kasih Kembali).

"Aku akan menolong yang lainnya dulu, jika perlu apa-apa, panggil saja saya!" kata Ino sambil beranjak.

"Ino…aku suka nama itu…nama yang cantik seperti orangnya" kata Gaara yang sontak membuat pipi Ino memerah.

"A…ah anda terlalu berlebihan Kazekage-sama, saya….saya biasa saja kok" kata Ino kikuk.

"Gaara!"

"Are?" Tanya Ino heran.  
(Are: Hah?!)

"Sudah kukatakan panggil saja aku Gaara!" kata Gaara serius.

"A…Hai', Gaara-kun! Namamu juga bagus kok, apalagi orangnya, ne?" kata Ino tanpa sadar.

Sedetik kemudian pipi Ino bersemu karena malu

"E…eto Gaara-kun, a….aku keluar tenda dulu..aku harus menolong Godaime-Sama" kata Ino kikuk.

"Apa yang baru kukatakan? Mengapa aku bisa berkata demikian? Sejak kapan aku menajdi seperti ini?" gumam mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Sebaiknya tak kupikirkan, aku harus menuruti yang ia katakan, aku harus beristirahat" gumam Gaara kemudian.

-000000-

"Syukurlah, Sakura kita berhasil!" seru Shizune.

"Hai', aku senang sekali!" seru Sakura yang tak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya.

"Senpai, tolong kabari Hinata dan yang lainnya ya, aku harus menemui divisi intel, aku ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabar Ino disana, ne?" kata Sakura kemudian yang dijawab berupa anggukan oleh Shizune.

Setelah menemui seorang dari divisi Intel, Sakura langsung meminta untuk disambungkan dengan Ino.

"Ino, ini aku Sakura!" seru Sakura dalam pikiran Ino.

"Nani? Ada apa Sakura?"

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah sampai di lokasi para Kage? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ya, aku sudah sampai, aku sudah berhasil menyembuhkan Gaara-kun, e eto… maksudku Kazekage-Sama, dan aku baru saja selesai menyembuhkan Tsunade-sama, namun ia belum sadarkan diri, Shee-san sudah selesai menyembuhkan Raikage-Sama. Saat ini Hana-Nee sedang membantu Kiri-san menyembuhkan Mizukage-sama,dan aku baru saja akan me….."

"_Matte_ Ino, ada yang aneh denganmu…aku tahu betul sifatmu…..tidak biasanya kau memanggil Gaara-san dengan sebutan –Kun, ne? jangan-jangan…"  
(Matte : sebentar/tunggu sebentar!)

"E..eto…..tidak ada apa-apa kok, jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku tidak berpacaran dengannya kok, kami bahkan baru saja…"

"Are? Siapa yang bilang kau berpacaran?... aaaa….aku tahu, kau menyukainya kan Ino? Jangan mengelak! Aku tahu betul kau Ino….baiklah aku tak akan mengganggumu, _Ganbatte Kudasai_! Kutunggu ceritamu Ino!, _Jaa Ne_!"  
(Ganbatte Kudasai : Semoga berhasil! ; Jaa : sampai nanti)

"_Chotto Matte Kudasai!_ Aku belum selesai ber…"  
(Chotto Matte Kudasai : Tolong tunggu sebentar)

"Haaaahhh, dia sudah pergi….dasar DEKORIN!" teriak Ino

"Ada apa Ino? Kau sedang ada masalah ya?" Tanya Tokuma yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di samping Ino.

"E..eto..tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku hanya sedikit kesal pada Sakura saja."

"memangnya ada masalah apa lagi antara kau dan Sakura? Soal Uchiha Sasuke lagi?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak benar-benar menyukai Nuke-nin itu kok! Tadi dia salah menyimpulkan saja."

"Syukurlah, kukira kau masih menyukai Uchiha Sasuke." Tokuma keceplosan.

"Eh? Kok begitu?"

"Iie, nanimonai… sudah ya, aku akan berjaga-jaga lagi, Jaa Ne!" kata Tokuma sambil mengusap-usap rambut Ino pelan.

"Apa maksud Tokuma-san tadi ya?" gumam Ino pelan.

"Yamanaka-san, bisa bantu saya disini?" Panggil Houshou.

"Haaaiii', saya segera kesana!" jawab Ino sambil berlari-lari kecil.

Ino pun memulai penyembuhan terhadap Tsuchikage Oonoki.

"Haaahh….. se….sedikit lagi tulangnya akan sembuh…" Kata Ino dengan nafas tersengal.

"Ino, jangan memaksakan diri! Istirahatkan tubuhmu!" kata Hana Inuzuka.

"Ti…tidak…ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai ninja medis!" INo tetap memaksa.

"Tapi Ino, kalau kau terus menerus menggunakan chakra, tubuhmu akan kesulitan bergerak!" jelas Shee.

"Se…sedikit lagi, kumohon, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya!" pinta Ino.

"Tapi, nanti kau…." Tokuma mencoba mencegah Ino namun sudah terlebih dahulu disela oleh Hana Inuzuka.

"Biarkan saja, kita percayakan pada dia" jelas Hana Inuzuka.

"Daijoubu? Apa kau kan baik-baik saja Ino-chan?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"EH? Are?" yang ditanya malah salah tingkah.

"apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" ulang Gaara.

"Te…tentu saja,aku kan ninja medis, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan!" Ino tetap keras kepala.

Ternyata, Ino kehabisan Chakra sehingga tak ada chakra kehijauan lagi yang keluar dari tangannya.

"Nani? Aku kehabisan chakra, kumohon….sadarlah Tsuchikage-sama…kumohon…onegai shimasu…onegai shimasu…." Ino mulai putus asa.

"Shee-san, ambil alih tugas Ino, kau masih memiliki sedikit chakra kan?" Tanya Gaara pada Shee sekaligus menyuruh Shee untuk menggantikan tugas Ino.

"Ino-chan, sudahlah, kau jangan memaksakan diri, kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu, aku mengerti perasaanmu, kau kapten dalam misi kali ini, tapi kau tidak boleh menanggung semua bebanmu sendirian, masih ada aku, mereka, dan kita semua disini adalah Shinobi, kita semua anggota tim ALiansi Shinobi, kita akan menanggung semua beban bersama. Kalau kondisimu drop, siapa yang akan menyembuhkan aku jika aku terluka kalau bukan kau?" Gaara mencoba menghibur Ino.

"_E…eto…watashi wa…gomenasai_ Gaara-kun, aku…aku terlalu egois…._gomenasai_ minna…." Ucap Ino lirih.  
(watashi wa : aku ; gomenasai : maaf,maafkan,permintaan maaf)

"Tak apa-apa Ino, tapi lain kali kau jangan mengulanginya, kau tidak sendirian karena kau memiliki teman-teman yang akan sellalu ada di sekelilingmu.. kau dapat mengandalkan mereka semua, kau jauh lebih beruntung daripada aku, kau terlahir dengan kondisi memiliki banyak teman, keluargamu utuh, tidak seperti aku…..yang memang terlhari sebgai seorang jinchuriki dan terlahir piatu… beryukurlah Ino." Ucap Gaara lirih.

"Gaara-kun kau…maafkan aku…..Gaara, aku benar-benar minta maaf….." kata Ino sambil memeluk Gaara.

"Tak apa Ino, kau tidak salah…." Ucap Gaara membalas pelukan Ino.

"Ino, ayo kita ke tenda saja, kau harus beristirahat, hari sudah mulai gelap" kata Gaara sambil bangkit.

"Hyuuga-san, Yamanaka-san, tetaplah berjaga, kalian adalah "mata" bagi tim ini. Jika ada sesuatu, hubungi aku secepat mungkin dengan telepatimu Yamanaka-San". Kata Gaara kemudian.

Entah mengapa ada perasaan yang tak enak di hati TOkuma melihat Sang Kazekage dengan perempuan yang tanpa ia sadari mulai ia sukai.

"Shee-san, bagaimana dengan Raikage,Mizukage dan Hokage?" Tanya Gaara sesaat sebelum ia dan Ino memasuki tenda.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Kazekage-sama, esok pagi mereka akan sadarkan diri, semua ini berkat usaha Yamanaka Ino, ia kunoichi yang hebat" kata Shee dengan bangga.

Gaara tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya di depan mereka yang belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum sebelumnya.

-000000-

Tepat sebelum matahari terbit, Ino terbangun dan pemandangan tak terduga telah tersaji di depan matanya. Betapa tidak! Seorang Kazekage berjaga semalaman di pinggirnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"_Ohayou_ Ino-chan!" sapa Gaara.  
(Ohayou : bentuk pendek dari Ohayou Gozaimasu,artinya selamat pagi).

"Ehhh? O…_ohayou_ Gaara-kun! _E….eto…Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru_?" Tanya Ino heran.  
(Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru : apa yang kau lakukan, satu makna dengan kalimat nanishiteruno).

"_Watashi ga anata o mamoru_" jawab Gaara santai.  
(Watashi ga anata o mamoru : aku melindungimu).

"E…eh? Mengapa begitu? Seharusnya aku yang bertugas melindungimu!" ucap Ino sambil berusaha menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"_Daijoubu_. Aku memang ingin melakukannya. Tak seharusnya seorang gadis melindungi laki-laki kan?"

"Eh…daripada itu, kau pasti kelelahan kan Gaara? Kau sebaiknya beristirahat, aku akan membuatkan masakan untuk kita semua. Tunggu ya!" kata Ino sambil berjalan keluar tenda.

Saat Ino berada di luar tenda, ia mendapati Tokuma dan Santa tengah tertidur karena kelelahan. Iapun hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hmmm, baiklah, kurasa aku harus berburu sambil berjaga, tapi bagaimana ya?" Tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat itu, kebetulan ada burung yang terbang di atasnya serta seekor kera di dekat pohon, dan seketika Ino pun langsung mendapat ide.

"_Shinranbunshin no jutsu_!"

Dengan mengendalikan burung elang dan kera, ia pun memulai perburuannya, dan dalam waktu singkat, ia berhasil mengumpulkan sedikitnya enam ekor kelinci, satu ekor babi, dan banyak buah-buahan, jamur dan tanaman obat.

"_Arigatou_ ne !" ucap Ino setelah melepaskan jutsunya.

"Sekarang, waktunya memasak!" ucap Ino dalam hati dengan riangnya.

Inopun mulai membersihkan binatang-binatang buruannya lalu membakarnya. Sedangkan jamur-jamur tersebut dan sedikit sisa daging babi, ia membuat yakiniku sederhana.

"Akhirnya, selesai jug.._chotto matte kudasai_! Chakra siapa itu tadi ya? " kemudian Ino mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mendeteksi chakra yang ia rasakan baru saja.

"Dua orang ninja kumo,dua orang ninja iwa dan satu orang kunoichi suna!"

"Ino, kau juga merasakannya kan?" Tanya Santa dan Shee.

"Are? Kalian semua sudah bangun?" Tanya Ino keheranan.

"Ya, kami semua terbangun karena mencium aroma masakan yang " kata Shee sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, aroma masakanmu membuatku lapar Ino!" kata Tsunade.

"Eh? Arigatou Tsunade-sama, senang melihat anda lagi.!" Kata Ino sambil tersipu malu karena pujian dari orang-orang.

"Ayo, kita makan, perutku sudah lapar, sudah lama aku tidak makan enak!" kata Raikage ketiga.

"_ITADAKIMASU_!" seru semuanya bersamaan kecuali Gaara yang memilih untuk diam tak berkata-kata,ia memilih untuk menikmati masakan Ino dalam diam.  
(Itadakimasu : selamat makan)

-000000-

Selesai membereskan semuanya (bekas sarapan), Ino tiba-tiba terkesiap karena merasakan chakra lima orang nin yang tadi pagi sempat ia rasakan.

"I..ini chakra yang tadi kurasakan, mereka mendekat" pikirnya.

"Tokuma-san, coba tolong gunakan byakkugan ke arah jam 2, aku merasakan ada 5 chakra dari tiga desa yang berbeda!" seru Ino.

TBC minna

OWARI

Maaf kalau mengecewakan, jangan lupa klik review ya…

Fic chapter finale-nya mau saya publish sehabis uas, sekitar minggu depan lah.


End file.
